Un jour, un amour
by kirha-san
Summary: Parce qu'il fallait un titre donc voilà... Un petit Yullen tranquille pour la St Valentin


_Un petit OS pour la St Valentin avec nos petits Loulous adorés..._

_Auteur: Moi et toujours moi_

_Disclaimer: Ce sont les fils de Hoshino-sama_

_Couples: Hé ben voyons voir... ha ben si Allen WalkerxYû Kanda et un peu de lavixLenalee._

_Rating: A vous de voir_

_Petite pause amoureuse pour Kuuketsuki et Shinigami. Mais la suite arrivera très vite, ne soyez pas inquiet(e)..._

_Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vérifier donc s'il y a des fautes, je m'en excuse..._

_Je ne titre pas vous comprendrez en lisant._

**Un jour, un amour**

Un jour parmi tant d'autres à la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations.

Les scientifiques, sous leur montagne de travail à savoir dossiers, rapports, et autres analyses toutes plus compliquées les une que les autres, sentaient le sommeil les gagner, cependant avec un 65 hystérique derrière eux, les bras de Morphée semblaient inaccessibles, rien que le fait de fermer les yeux leur valait une douce mélodie stridente dans leurs oreilles. Les finders allaient et venaient dans les couloirs de la congrégation pour se rendre en mission ou en revenaient.

Quand aux exorcistes, hé ben, ils s'occupaient comme ils pouvaient...pour ceux qui n'étaient pas en mission.

Marie jouait de l'orgue à la chapelle pour la douce Miranda qui avait des étoiles pleins les yeux devant le talent de son petit ami. Pas si petit que ça quand même, c'était un sacré gaillard mais un sacré musicien.

Krory était dans sa chambre à admirer sa décoration, à savoir les murs couverts de photos d'Eliade et les yeux du vampire mouillés par des larmes qui ne se tarissaient, on se sait comment, jamais devant sa belle Akuma.

« Eliade...ho...Héliade ».soupirait-il avec une légère rougeur aux joues due peut-être aux larmes ou à l'amour qu'il portait à sa belle.

Lavi, quant à lui, avait un étrange comportement. Il surveillait ses arrières comme s'il était poursuivit. Un peu paranoïaque, il furetait dans les couloirs à la recherche de quelque chose ou quelqu'un peut-être. Avec lui, il est très difficile de savoir ce qu'il prépare.

Son panda de grand-père était enfermé dans la bibliothèque à lire des ouvrages, trop absorbé par son travail, il ne s'était pas, encore, rendu compte que son apprenti s'était fait la belle.

Lenalee attendait patiemment dans un recoin sombre de la congrégation, très impatiente et surtout très anxieuse. Elle trépignait sur place et n'arrêtait pas de regarder sa montre en poussant de petits soupirs.

Jerry, le cuisinier était afféré à ses fourneaux pour préparer de délicieux petits plats. Il essayait désespérément de se concentrer sur sa cuisine. Pourquoi? Parce que deux exorcistes avaient décidé de se jeter l'un sur l'autre dans sa cafétéria. Pas facile de pratiquer son art, quand un Allen Walker et un Kanda Yû sont en train de se crêper le chignon juste à côté de vous... Et les insultes qui fusaient lui faisaient hérisser les poils jusqu'à ses dred...

« Dégage Moyashi »

« Je m'appelle Allen, Bakanda! »

« T'as décidé de me pourrir la vie aujourd'hui Moyashi no baka »

« Tu es arrivé après moi, samouraï asocial »

« tss »

Sur ces gentilles paroles, Jerry décida qu'il était temps d'y mettre fin, il prit un plateau de sobas déjà fini et un plat qui était rempli de mitarashi Dango.

« Tenez mes petits, mangez un peu, vous vous sentirez mieux après »

« Ha merci » Fit Allen les yeux remplis d'étoiles, un sourire béat jusqu'aux oreilles.

Kanda, lui, le remercia, comme le veut la tradition japonaise, par une légère révérence.

« On dit merci quand on est poli Bakanda » cria un exorciste blanc qui portait un plat plus gros que lui.

« Lâche-moi Moyashi »

Jerry secoua la tête de lassitude et c'est avec des épaules baissées et une mine basse qu'il retourna à ses fourneaux, avec des cris de plus en plus forts qui lui vrillaient les tympans.

Voilà un journée des plus banale à la congrégation de l'ombre. Cependant, une personne manquait à l'appel. Une personne qui était indispensable. Une personne qui avait déserté son bureau. Une personne qui pouvait effrayer le plus aguerri des hommes, voire même des Akumas. Une personne que les membres de la congrégation redoutaient plus que tout. Une personne qui...

« KOMUIIIIIIIIII » Hurla une voix qui retentit des sous-sols jusqu'au dernier étage de la tour.

A ce hurlement, toutes les personnes présentes se figèrent d'effroi.

La mélodie que jouait Marie se transforma en succession de fausses notes, Miranda tremblait et ses se mit à pleurer.

Lavi qui furetait toujours, poussa la première porte qui se trouva devant lui pour aller s'y réfugier.

Son grand-père de panda sursauta et une pile de livres lui tomba dessus en écrasant sa seule et unique mèche grise.

Lenalee soupira mais resta terrée dans son coin sombre. Elle avait une certaine expérience avec son frère. S'il avait disparu, ce n'était pas un hasard.

Jerry échappa une de ses poêles répandant l'onctueuse sauce sur le sol.

Quant aux deux exorcistes qui se bouffaient le nez copieusement, et qui pour mieux se pourrir la vie s' étaient assis à la même table laissant quand même une marge de sécurité pour éviter les coups de griffes ou la lame d'un sabre au tranchant hors du commun, ils s'arrêtèrent net dans leurs insultes respectives et un frisson d'horreur leur parcourut le dos.

Ce fût la première fois de la matinée où leurs insultes cessèrent. Ils se regardèrent un instant comprenant ce que ce nom signifiait. Ils se levèrent de concert laissant leur plateau à moitié fini et se dirigèrent d'un pas rapide vers la sortie. Mais à peine avaient-ils fait quelques pas qu'une voix derrière eux les interpella:

« ha Allen, Kanda, enfin je trouve quelqu'un... »

Les deux exorcistes se tournèrent et virent un Reevers en sueur, à la limite de la dépression nerveuse.

« Il faut que vous m'aidiez... » Haleta Reevers.

« Hors de question... »Fit un Kanda irrité mais aussi tremblant intérieurement de peur.

« Mais il faut qu'on le retrouve … sinon... » continua Reevers malgré le refus catégorique de Kanda.

Allen toujours aussi naïf posa ses prunelles grises et demanda inquiet:

« Quoi? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose?.. Il est... »

« Tss...Naïf Moyashi... » ironisa le japonais.

Allen détourna les yeux pour regarder Kanda et fronça ses fins sourcils gris face à l'expression qu'il affichait sur son visage de marbre, il esquissait un sourire moqueur.

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce t'as dit? Répète un peu pour voir...je vais te le faire disparaître ton sourire... »

« Ça suffit... »Hurla Reevers avant que les exorcistes en viennent aux mains.

Ils se retournèrent face à lui et son expression d'inquiétude laissa sa place à l'exaspération.

« De toute façon, je n'ai pu trouver que vous... »

« Il doit être dans son labo... » siffla le japonais.

« Tu crois vraiment que s'il était dans son labo, je serai en train de courir partout... »

Les deux exorcistes se figèrent tels des statuts de glace et Allen balbutia quelques mots:

« Co-co-comment ça il n'est plus dans son labo... »

« Oui je suis allé dans son bureau pour lui faire signer des documents et comme je ne le trouvai pas j'ai cherché un peu partout, à tous les endroits qu'il fréquente pour échapper à son travail...y compris son labo mais il était ...vide ». Expliqua Reevers, il prit quelque secondes et reprit:

« Vous savez quel jour on est aujourd'hui? » soupira Reevers.

Les deux exorcistes se regardèrent et soudain Allen percuta:

_« Komui...Labo...disparu...14 Février » _pensa Allen.

« Ho mon Dieu, non, non, non ,non, ça me fait mal de le dire mais je suis d'accord avec Kanda, je ne partira pas à la recherche de Komui... » cria-t-il à l'attention de Reevers.

« Je n'ai pas envie de finir en chat, neko ou autres poulpes... » finit-il.

« Je n'ai que vous » fit Reevers

« Marie était en train de rassurer Miranda pour on ne sait quelles raisons, Bookman est à l'infirmerie, on se demande comment il a fait pour s'assommer et Lavi et Lenalee sont introuvables... » supplia Reevers.

A l'annonce de _« Lavi et Lenalee sont introuvables »_, les deux exorcistes déglutirent péniblement et s'ils n'avaient pas étaient aussi figés, ils se seraient tendus d'avantage.

Kanda qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis tout à l'heure brisa le silence:

« J'ai déjà dit hors de question, c'est un malade, doublé d'un paranoïaque et d'un hystérique. » fit-il d'un ton glacial.

« Oui, oui, en plus je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il se cache pour, soit disant, protéger sa sœur et que aveuglé par son complexe, il balancera une de ses inventions débiles sur le premier qui osera approché Lenalee... » enchaîna Allen.

« Bon ça suffit maintenant, vous allez m'aider un point c'est tout » ordonna Reevers.

Les deux exorcistes soupirèrent, ils n'avaient plus le choix, Reevers les menaça:

« Si vous ne le faites pas...Allen tu passeras tous les jours pendant un mois à la section scientifique pour qu'on s'occupe de ton bras et Kanda... »Il avala sa salive péniblement face au regard noir que lui lançait le japonais:

« Tu...tu...à chaque fois que tu partiras en mission … tu seras avec Allen... » finit Reevers. Il voulait confisquer Mugen, au départ, mais se ravisa rapidement, connaissant le caractère du japonais, la dite-Mugen l'aurait certainement envoyé à l'infirmerie.

Allen se décomposa littéralement avant de lancer à Reevers:

« Hey! C'est du chantage, en plus je suis le plus roulé des deux... » mais Kanda le coupa:

« Tu crois ça... Moyashi, partir en mission...tout le temps...avec toi... ». Les yeux nuit du brun brillaient de milles éclairs qui auraient certainement foudroyé tous ceux qui se trouvaient autour de lui, s'ils avaient pu se matérialiser.

C'est donc contraints et forcés que les deux exorcistes acceptèrent d'aider Reevers à retrouver le savant fou.

Reevers émit un petit son de victoire, mais recula de quelques pas quand il vit les yeux noirs des exorcistes braquaient sur lui.

« Bon...hé bien...allez-y...moi je retourne à la section...j'ai beaucoup de travail.. » balbutia-t-il.

« Qu-quoi? »fit un Allen passablement irrité.

« Ben oui, maintenant que vous allez le chercher, il faut que je m'occupe de tout pendant l'absence de Komui... » avait répondu Reevers en s'éloignant assez rapidement de deux auras noires qui se formaient autour de ses victimes.

« Reevers... » siffla Kanda entre ses dents. Mais ce dernier était déjà loin.

« Aller...Aller...plus vite on commencera à chercher, plus vite on le retrouvera » fit un blandinet en sautillant et en frappant doucement dans ses mains.

Kanda voyant le manège de son collègue d'infortune oscilla légèrement de la tête en signe de désespoir.

C'est donc d'un pas hésitant et contraint, qu'ils sortirent de la cafétéria pour se lancer à la recherche d'un certain Komui. Ils décidèrent de se séparer un moment et de se donner rendez-vous quelques heures plus tard au même endroit.

D'un commun accord,Kanda commencerait par les sous-sols et Allen vérifierait les étages supérieurs. Moins ils passeraient de temps ensemble, mieux ils se porteraient.

Allen découvrit des salles qu'ils n'aurait même suspecté l'existence. Après avoir inspecté une salle de jeu, un cinéma, une épicerie où il acheta quelques bricoles pour le grignoter, il ouvrit une nouvelle porte mais la referma aussi sec.

« Il ne faut pas prendre de risques » murmura-t-il tout en jetant des coups d'œil inquiets autour de lui. La pièce était recouverte du sol au plafond par des photos de Lenalee, et en son centre trônait une poupée à effigie de le jeune fille. Allen frissonna d'effroi et s'éloigna le plus rapidement possible de cette endroit qui pourrait lui causer bien des souffrances si un certain frère venait à s'en rendre compte.

Après avoir fini de regarder à cette étage, il était temps pour lui de passer au suivant. Quand il se rapprocha des escaliers pour descendre au niveau inférieur, il entendit un soupir assez faible. Il s'arrêta pour essayer de savoir d'où provenait ce petit gémissement. Il s'avança lentement et silencieusement vers un renfoncement dans le mur. C'était assez étroit et sombre, Allen dut se mettre pratiquement à quatre pattes pour s'y engouffrer. Il fût assez surpris quand il sentit que les parois du mur s'élargissaient suffisamment pour tenir debout. Il se redressa et demanda d'une voix hésitante:

« Y'a quelqu'un? »

« Allen-kun? » fit une voix douce qu'il reconnut aisément.

« Lenalee? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là? Questionna l'exorciste.

« Ha ...heu... ben... c'est mon coin secret... » répondit la jeune fille gênée.

« hein? »

« Oui c'est là que je viens quand j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule... tu vois? » expliqua tant bien que mal Lenalee.

« Ha... mais tu vas bien? » demanda Allen qui considérait la jeune fille comme sa grande sœur.

« Oui, oui...mais...heu... tu pourrais me laisser seule, s'il te plaît... » annonça doucement la jeune fille qui ne voulait pas froisser Allen.

« Tu sais je prend juste le temps pour, comment te dire... j'aime beaucoup mon frère mais parfois...son attitude me désespère...alors je viens ici... » expliqua-t-elle à son meilleur ami

«_Un demi-mensonge »_ pensa-t-elle.

« Je comprend... en parlant de ton frère tu ne l'aurais pas vu... » demanda Allen.

« ha...heu...non... »Balbutia la jeune fille.

Allen soupira et d'une voix souriante lança à la jeune fille:

« Bon je te laisse tranquille, mais si ça va pas tu peux venir me parler tu sais?... »

«Oui, merci Allen-kun » lui répondit Lenalee.

Allen rebroussait chemin quand il sentit la petite main de la jeune fille:

« Dis Allen, tu pourrais rester discret, si quelqu'un te demande où je suis, tu peux... » Une main sur la sienne l'arrêta:

« Ne t'en fais pas je ne dirai rien... » lui murmura Allen tel un secret qu'il garderait précieusement.

« Merci » lui dit simplement la jeune fille.

Allen recommença à ramper pour sortir de cette sombre cachette.

« Bon il est temps de reprendre les recherches... » se dit-il à voix haute pour se donner du courage.

Il descendit rapidement les escaliers pour continuer ses recherches tout en dévorant un paquet de matarashi dangos qu'il avait acheté à l'épicerie du dernier étage, tout en se demandant pourquoi il y avait une épicerie à la congrégation. Il haussa les épaules et reprit sa quête.

Kanda fulminait dans les sous-sols de la congrégation, en plus de chercher Komui, il se coltinait le Moyashi. La recherche s'avéra plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait cru. Les étages étaient tout aussi sombre que lui. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour que ses yeux s'adaptent à l'obscurité des pièces. Malgré sa force et son courage, Kanda savait pertinemment que les entrailles de la congrégation recélaient des objets et des pièces plus étranges les unes que les autres. Après quelques recherches infructueuses, il posa sa main sur la poignée d'une immense porte de bois, mais fût projeté sur le mur en face de lui et la violence du choc lui dénoua ses cheveux sombres. Après avoir percuté le mur, il retomba sur ses pieds tel un félin et dégaina Mugen.

« Tss.. » fût le seul son qui résonna à l'étage.

« Komulin VIII, initialisation du système... contact exorciste...Yû Kanda...contrôle qualité...activé...

….détection de contusions légères...programme de soins...activé... »

Le robot qui était derrière la porte s'était activé à l'approche de Kanda. Quand il se redressa, il fit exploser la porte qui se trouvait devant lui. Il se dirigeait vers l'exorciste tout en analysant la situation et ouvrit une porte coulissante qui se situait sur le devant de son corps métallique soutenu par six pieds ressemblant étrangement à des tentacules. Mais se fût sa dernière action, une lame aussi rapide que l'éclair vint découper les circuits se situant derrière sa tête et protégé par de simples gaines en plastique souple.

Kanda bondit le plus vite possible en direction du komulin 8ème du nom et atterrit sur ce qui lui servait de cou et d'un mouvement rapide et élégant trancha le seul point faible du robot. Le système était endommagé déréglant totalement le discours du poulpe cybernétique et dans un petit nuage de fumée s'écroula au sol. Kanda se jeta en arrière juste avant la chute du malheureux qui avait croisé le détenteur de Mugen.

« Komui...espèce de barge... » siffla Kanda dont la colère atteignait son point culminant.

L'élégance et le raffinement habituels de l'exorciste japonais venait de se faire détruire par un robot made in Komui le laissant avec un uniforme quelque peu déchiré dévoilant un torse finement musclé et légèrement hâlé et des cheveux sombres doux et soyeux caresser sa chute de reins.

D'un pas sûr et rapide, il se dirigea vers l'étage supérieur où la lumière reprenait l'avantage sur les ténèbres qu'il venait de traverser. La lumière diffuse du soleil d'hiver se frayait un chemin à travers de grandes et larges fenêtres. Il plissa les yeux gêné, malgré la faible clarté qui venait de s'offrir à lui, il avait passé plus de deux heures dans l'obscurité presque totale des bas-fonds de la citadelle. Il soupira d'aise un fois que ses yeux revinrent à leur état normal. Il leva la tête pour voir ce qu'il lui restait à contrôler et soupira de plus belle quand il vit encore tous les étages au dessus de lui.

Après quelques heures à passer au peigne fin plusieurs étages, certains aussi vide qu'un désert et certains où circulaient quelques personnes qui s'éloignèrent rapidement quand il arrivait à leur hauteur, il s'arrêta devant une porte où il entendit quelques bruit étranges derrière celle-ci. Prudent, il posa la main sur la poignée, il ne voulait pas revivre l'épisode KomulinVIII, et l'ouvrit d'un coup sec tout en effectuant un léger pas de côté pour éviter tout contact avec ce qui venait de tomber à ses pieds. Il posa les yeux sur le corps de la personne qui venait de s'écrouler devant lui.

« Baka Usagi? » fit le brun un brin interrogateur.

Le dit nommé se releva d'un bond et se passa la main sur la joue qui était venue percuter le sol après que la gravité ne l'ai irrémédiablement attiré vers lui. Lavi afficha un sourire digne d'un acteur de comédie et lança à l'attention du brun:

« Yo Yû quoi de neuf? » Lavi posa son unique œil émeraude sur le brun à qui il manquai sa classe naturelle.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé Yû? » lui demanda-t-il légèrement inquiet.

« T'occupe...et arrête de m'appeler par mon prénom …. crétin de lapin.. » siffla le brun et il continua

« Qu'est-ce que tu foutais derrière cette porte?... non en fait je m'en fous...T'aurais pas vu Komui? »

Là le rouquin perdit son sourire et se figea imperceptiblement. Kanda remarqua ce changement d'attitude et leva un sourcil interrogateur quelques instants avant qu'il ne reprenne sa place, après tout ce n'était pas son problème.

Le rouquin tourna la tête de droite à gauche, derrière lui et au dessus de l'épaule de Kanda. Il cherchait quelque chose mais la voix du brun percuta ses tympans:

« Oï... tu l'as vu? Oui ou non » questionna froidement Le japonais.

« heu...non...Pourquoi tu le cherches? » demanda Lavy avec une voix plus vibrante qu'auparavant.

« T'occupe... » lui redit le brun.

« Mah...Mah...Mah, attends un peu Yû-chan...dis-moi au moins ce qui... se passe.. » les derniers mots à peine soufflés quand il se retrouva avec Mugen sous la gorge tenue par un exorciste plus sombre que jamais.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça... Baka Usagi ». Le sang de Lavy se glaça dans ses veines mais sa curiosité venait de l'emporter sur la survie.

« Ok...mais pourquoi tu le cherches? » demanda-t-il de plus en plus inquiet.

« tss... il a disparu et on arrive pas à mettre la main dessus.. » Mais à peine Kanda avait-il fini sa phrase que Lavy avait déjà détallé comme un lapin en lançant:

« Salut...Yû » et en lui faisant un signe de la main.

Kanda resta quelques secondes à regarder Lavy s'enfuir, il haussa les épaules et repartit à la recherche de l'intendant déjanté.

Quelques heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que les deux exorcistes recherchaient Komui. Une fois leurs étages respectifs inspectés ils se retrouvèrent à la cafétéria. C'est un Allen recouvert de poussière et de toiles d'araignée qui rejoignit un Kanda débraillé et décoiffé.

_« Ho...il fait vachement moins froid avec ses cheveux lâchés... »_ pensa Allen en observant le japonais qui était arrivé avant lui et qui était assis à une table seul et la plus à l'écart. Il mit un violent et irréel coup de poing à son inconscient qui avait osé lui faire penser une telle chose.

Il s'avança dans la salle quand il leva les yeux vers l'horloge fixée au mur en face de lui.

« Hein...12h30...A TABLE! » murmura-t-il. Le plus gros des troupes était passé et il n'attendit pas très longtemps pour passer son interminable commande à Jerry qui se préparait mentalement à la future crise des deux exorcistes. Une fois ses plats en main, il se dirigea lentement d'une part pour éviter de renverser sa nourriture qui tenait miraculeusement en équilibre et d'autre part parce que Kanda semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il passa à côté de quelques collègues en les saluant joyeusement. Il reprit sa marche en direction de Kanda qui maintenant le fixait, Allen avait du le sortir de ses pensées. Il s'installa en face de lui et commença à manger sous le regard noir du japonais et la bouche pleine essaya de prononcer quelques mots:

« T'as trouvé quelque chose... »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre et toute aussi polaire que l'Arctique:

« tss.. si c'était le cas, Moyashi... je ne te regarderai pas dévorer, je serai dans ma chambre en train de prendre une douche » tout en tenant un pan de son uniforme qu'il relâcha d'un geste de désespoir.

Allen manqua de s'étouffer avec une boulette de matarashi:

_« Douche... »_ mais un deuxième coup de poing mental vint frapper son inconscient une nouvelle fois avant qu'il n'aille plus loin.

Après avoir bu quelques gorgées pour faire descendre correctement la boulette rebelle et tout en essuyant les quelques larmes qui pointaient le bout de leur nez pendant son étouffement, il déclara:

« Mon nom c'est Allen ...Bakanda! Et moi non plus j'ai rien trouvé je sais pas où il peut être.. »

Le brun soupira bruyamment et Allen qui avait remis la tête dans son déjeuner leva un œil vers Kanda.

« Il reste un endroit...mais je sais pas ce qu'il aurait été faire là bas » souffla le brun.

Allen se redressa complétement, curieux de ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Quoi? Où ça? » demanda Allen.

« tss.. les salles de torture...comme on les appelle.. » lui répondit Kanda.

Allen surpris par les paroles du japonais sans insulte, se figea de stupeur à sa déclaration:

« Les quoi? J'en ai jamais entendu parler... »

« Normal Moyashi... c'était bien avant l'arrivée de Komui...Elles avaient une utilité particulière... »

Allen buvait les paroles du japonais pour une fois sans cri et sans insultes, même si les révélations le terrifiaient. Allen entendait cette voix rauque et suave pour la première depuis qu'il était arrivé il y a un an maintenant. Il fût surpris au début mais fût vite envouté par cette voix qui l'enveloppait d'une chaleur exquise et qui sonnait à ses tympans comme une douce mélodie qui pourrait être fredonner à un enfant pour que le sommeil le gagne lentement, emmenant avec lui son cortège de rêves plus merveilleux les uns que les autres. Allen ne faisait plus attention à ce que lui disait Kanda, seul le timbre irréel lui parvenait. Mais il fût ramener à la réalité par le changement d'intonation:

« Ashi...Oï Moyashi, bouge toi, on va pas y passer la journée... ».

Allen sursauta légèrement et cligna des yeux:

« Hein? »

« Tss.. »

« Hein désolé oui on y va... » Allen reprenait pied peu à peu faisant semblant d'avoir écouté Kanda.

« J'te suis … passe devant... » lui dit-il se rappelant peu à peu le début de la conversation.

Allen resta quelques instants déboussolé par ce qui venait de lui arriver, la douceur de la voix de Kanda venait de faire exploser en miettes l'épais cocon où il avait enfermé des sentiments irrationnels qui commençaient à s'immiscer dans son cœur depuis quelques temps devenant incontrôlables quand il était en sa présence. Il soupira et suivit Kanda d'un pas de plus en plus hésitant.

Kanda se dirigeait vers l'extérieur de la tour, il était perdu dans ses pensées, il ne souvenait pas d'avoir déjà parler comme ça à Allen. Le simple fait de l'avoir devant lui, le mettait dans une fureur noire, pourquoi en avait-il autant après lui? Bien sûr il lui était reconnaissant de lui avoir sauvé dans l'arche, mais sa expliquer pas son attitude. Pourquoi ne s'était-pas mis en colère face son ignorance.

_« Non...son innocence »_ pensa-t-il. Pourquoi si soudainement...pourquoi... Il s'arrêta quand il sentit le vent d'hiver sur son visage et ressentit une légère pression au milieu de son dos au niveau des omoplates. Mais son regard resta braqué droit devant lui.

Allen le suivait mais son esprit était assez éloigné de ces mouvements, et ce n'est qu'au moment de bousculer Kanda que son esprit rejoint son corps. Il se recula précipitamment, et il se prépara mentalement à recevoir une réflexion glaciale et cinglante. Mais ce qui suivit l'incident ne fût que le bruit du vent s'engouffrant dans l'entrée de la citadelle. Allen se décala légèrement pour être à la hauteur du japonais et ses prunelles aussi grises que le jour qui s'offrait à eux se posèrent docilement sur le visage de Kanda. Le regard toujours aussi sombre mais perdu loin, très loin. Le vent froid venait se perdre dans ses cheveux aussi sombres que la nuit offrant un opposé parfait à la blancheur du temps, les invitant à danser langoureusement dans son dos sur la douce mélodie qu'il jouait dans les arbres et sifflait dans les portes et fissures de la tour.

Les sentiments refoulés d 'Allen lui revinrent plus puissants encore et se firent ressentir par un battement de cœur plus rapide et plus fort. Son plus grand rival se tenait devant lui, Malgré son regard fuyant et une légère crispation des mains, Allen le ressentait serein, détendu, loin de toutes leurs différences et de leurs incessantes querelles. Il se laissa aller à penser qu'il aimerait le rejoindre dans cet état de grâce qu'il ne lui connaissait pas et qu'il voulait à tout pris découvrir.

Une violente bourrasque ramena Kanda à la réalité et posa son regard sur Allen juste à côté de lui qui le fixait avec insistance.

« Par là » fit-il doucement en montrant un côté de la citadelle.

Allen reconnut la voix douce que le japonais lui avait offert quelques instants auparavant et une fois que Kanda eut fait quelques pas devant lui, il sourit, un fin sourire mais qui pour lui voulait dire beaucoup de choses.

Après quelques pas dans la fine couche de neige, Kanda s'arrêta et fit face au mur de la tour qui se dressait devant lui, le sommet disparaissant dans la nuage. Il se tourna vers Allen et fit quelques dans sa direction. Sa main vint frôler l'épaule de l'exorciste avant de se poser sur une aspérité de la paroi.

Allen regarda Kanda s'arrêtait et quand il vit qu'il se rapprochait de lui son cœur rata un battement et repris sa course effrénée quand une fine et longue main vint lui effleurer l'épaule.

Kanda appuya légèrement sur ce qui ressemblait à un défaut de la paroi, ce qui le fit se pencher sensiblement vers Allen et tourna d'un quart de tour sur la droite. Un bruit sourd retentit.

Allen recula d'un pas quand Kanda se pencha vers lui, son dos était appuyé contre la paroi, son cœur aurait pu sortir de sa poitrine à ce moment là, un doux parfum de jasmin lui parvint quand une mèche de cheveu noirs décida à l'aide du vent de venir lui caresser la joue. La main de Kanda attrapa cette fine mèche rebelle et la plaça délicatement derrière son oreille toute aussi finement sculptée que le reste du corps du japonais. Allen entendit un bruit et soudain son dos se retrouva dans le vide. Il était en train de perdre l'équilibre, quand un de ses bras se retrouva attraper par des doigts fins et puissants exerçant une légère pression mais suffisante pour le retenir.

« Mer-Merci » Balbutia-t-il.

Mais le silence fût sa seule réponse. Quand il retrouva son équilibre, Kanda le poussa doucement pour qu'il le laisse passer devant. Allen était perdu, le comportement étrange du japonais le déstabilisait totalement. Dans un cas pareil, il aurait dû le laisser tomber et lui balancer une insulte accompagné de ce surnom ridicule dont il l'avait affublé. Mais rien pas un mot, pas de sourire ironique qu'il avait l'habitude de voir lors de leur dispute. Le Kanda qu'il avait devant lui, lui était inconnu malgré sa froideur habituel qui était toujours présente, le comportement acerbe qui l'accompagnait avait disparu laissant place à quelque chose de plus incertain aux yeux d'Allen. Le connaissant, ce pourrait être une nouvelle technique pour mieux le surprendre plus tard. Allen fronça les sourcils et brisa le silence qui s'était installé depuis peu:

« On est où là? »

« tss... » fit Kanda en se retournant vers lui

« je t'ai l'ai déjà dit...t'as oublié...Moyashi? »

Allen sourit intérieurement, malgré le ton froid employé par Kanda, ses paroles qui n'étaient violentes le réchauffaient. Cependant il avait oublié qu'il n'avait pas écouté un traitre mot qu'il avait prononcé au réfectoire. Tellement fasciner par son timbre que les mots avaient glissé sur lui sans se graver dans son esprit.

« Désolé » dit-il simplement, son regard se perdant dans les traits fins du japonais.

Kanda leva un sourcil interrogateur sur Allen. Il ne s'était jamais excusé auparavant. Cette même sensation étrange qu'il avait ressenti quelques instants avant, réapparut au plus profond de lui, lui faisant poser son regard dans son homologue gris.

Il se regardèrent ainsi aucun des deux ne voulant lâcher le regard de l'autre. Les regards qu'ils se lançaient habituellement était emprunts de colère, d'indifférence, de révolte même parfois.

Mais aujourd'hui, à ce moment précis, le regard qu'ils s'échangeaient était totalement différent, intense et il était rempli d'une chose qu'eux-mêmes auraient du mal à définir avec de simples mots.

Le Comte, lui-même, aurait pu lancer toute son armée d'Akumas et les Noah sur la congrégation, pour rien au monde, ils ne se seraient quittés du regard même le temps d'un clignement de paupières.

Pourtant une rafale violente vint perturber ce moment unique entre les deux exorcistes, leur faisant tourner inconsciemment la tête pour se protéger de la neige que le vent avait transformée en lames glacées.

Pendant ce court instant, Kanda se retourna et entra dans le couloir devant lui. Allen n'avait pas pu observer Kanda qui était de plus en plus perdu, ne sachant pas ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

Allen soupira intérieurement, il avait apprécié ce moment rare qu'il avait eu avec Kanda, même si pour ce dernier ça ne signifiait rien, pour Allen, il venait de découvrir que Kanda pouvait avoir un regard sombre, mais teinté d'une lueur que jamais il n'aurait cru voir chez lui. Un regard que lui seul seul pouvait se venter d'en avoir profité et qui lui était destiné.

Il s'enfoncèrent dans ce couloir sombre et étroit. Kanda était prudent et progressait lentement faisant attention au moindre obstacle qui aurait pu se dresser devant lui. Cet endroit n'avait pas été utilisé depuis très longtemps, laissé aux caprices du temps qui l'avaient certainement ravagé.

Dans l'obscurité de ce couloir, Allen s'était rapproché de Kanda, pas parce qu'il avait peur, mais parce qu'il en avait eu l'envie protégé par la noirceur de cet endroit, il lui fût aisé de combler les quelques pas le séparant de lui. Quand il fût assez proche, il reprit la cadence du japonais, les effluves de jasmin qu'il avait senti juste avant de s'engouffrer dans les ténèbres, lui revinrent suaves et sucrés. Seule sa raison lui empêcha de toucher l'origine de ces odeurs, il les voulait doux et soyeux, et le léger frottement qu'ils exerçaient sur le dos de Kanda à chacun de ses pas, fit frissonner Allen d'envie et d'excitation. Une pulsion soudaine lui traversa l'esprit, celle de l'enlacer et d'enfouir son visage dans cette douceur et cette volupté.

Kanda continuait d'avancer, il lui semblait que ce couloir était interminable. Il sentit la présence d'Allen quelques centimètres derrière lui. Proche, trop proche de lui, mais pourtant ne le repoussa pas. La chaleur qu'il dégageait, réchauffait inconsciemment son cœur gelé depuis toujours. Seul lui et ses sentiments pouvaient faire fondre ce glaçon lui servant à vivre. Cet iceberg que personne n'approchait aux risques de s'y brûler, parce que justement personne ne devait s'approcher.

La, joie, l'amitié, l'amour,tous ses sentiments rebondissaient sur lui sans jamais lui faire la moindre éraflure. Alors que ceux du maudit le traversaient de part en part détruisant peu à peu cette carapace gelée.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous deux plus ou moins perdus dans leurs pensées. Une immense pièce se dressait devant eux à la fin du couloir, tout aussi sombre que ce dernier. Kanda fit quelques pas de côté et tâtonna le mur à la recherche du générateur. Il trouva la poignée et dut forcer pour la relever. Une étincelle jaillit quand finalement il finit par la rabattre. Des grésillements vinrent briser le silence, quelques flashs de lumière apparurent et le néons alignés sur l'immense plafond finirent par s'illuminer les uns après les autres, mais certains surement trop vieux continuèrent de clignoter avant de s'éteindre complètement.

« Waoh » fit Allen. Sa surprise résonna dans toute la pièce.

Il détailla l'endroit. Quelques fissures au plafond laissaient l'eau s'écouler et s'écraser sur le sol. De forme circulaire, il y avait des portes tout autour, étant espacées d'à peu près un mètre chacune. Allen se dirigea vers l'une d'elles essaya d'ouvrir, mais elle était fermé à clé.

En face du couloir, à l'autre bout de la pièce une autre porte plus grande que les autres qui au vue de son état avait été ouverte récemment, laissant apparaître la dorure de la poignée que des doigts avaient libérée de la,poussière qui masquait un éclat.

Allen regarda Kanda. Il poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit sur une autre salle. La lumière était plus douce que dans l'autre. Il s'avancèrent prudemment, cela ressemblait plus à une chambre qu'à une salle de torture. Pourtant sur les montants du lits, des chaînes noires étaient fixés solidement. Allen frissonna d'effroi. La carrelage blanc qui recouvrait en partie la pièce lui fit penser à une chambre d'hôpital.

Cependant, toujours aucune trace de Komui, Kanda soupira et commença à rebrousser quand la grande porte devant lui se claqua d'un coup sec. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir un bout de tissu blanc avant que la porte ne se ferme. Il se jeta sur la poignée, mais la porte resta close. Allen qui l'avait rejoint essaya à son tour mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas non plus.

Kanda, dont la colère avait pris le dessus sur tous les autres sentiments qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, empoigna Mugen et lacéra la porte de coups de sabre tout aussi puissant les uns que les autres.

Allen en fit de même, il activa son Innocence, il planta ses griffes dans la bois de la porte lui assénant des coups que même un Akuma de niveau 4 n'aurait pas supporter très longtemps.

Soudain, ils se reculèrent tous les deux, les marques qu'ils avaient laissé dans la porte étaient en train de disparaître. Elle revenait à son état initial.

« Tss... » fit Kanda

« Une barrière.. »

« Qu-quoi? » s'exclama Allen.

« Vous allez rester un petit moment... » Fit une voix derrière la porte.

Une voix qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien. Une voix qui à ce moment là était diabolique et victorieuse à la fois.

« Komui... »siffla Kanda.

« Laissez nous sortir » Implora Allen

« Et d'abord où est-ce que vous étiez? » Demanda Allen sentant le regard interrogateur de Kanda. En réponse il lui haussa les épaules et kanda secoua la tête de désespoir.

« Hé, Hé, Allen-kun, ta curiosité t'a joué des tours... Tu n'as même pas cherché à savoir si les autres portes étaient ouvertes ou fermés » expliqua Komui.

« Oui, mais pourquoi? » demanda Allen la voix tremblante pensant à tout ce qui pouvait lui arriver avec un Komui qui le retenait prisonnier.

Mais la seule réponse qu'il entendit, ce fût le rire de Komui qui s'éloignait pour retourner à ses occupations journalières, fier de ce qu'il venait d'accomplir.

« Hé... mais attendez vous allez pas nous laisser là? »Hurla Allen, mais en vain, il était déjà loin.

Komui retourna à son bureau comme si de rien était et s'installa tranquillement sur sa chaise, un sourire vrai eu heureux sur le visage. Reevers entra en trombe de le bureau et hurla sur son chef, mais s'arrêta quand celui-ci ne gémit pas en appelant sa soeur à l'aide. Il se tourna vers Reevers et lui dit sur un ton enjoué:

« Ca a du bonn d'être scientifique, on observe, on anlyse, on teste... ».

Reevers resta muet sur les paroles de son chef.

Kanda, sentant le plan fourbe de Komui, s'essaya sur le lit en écoutant hurler Allen.

« Kanda!Bouge toi, on peut rester là... » supplia Allen

« T'as vraiment rien écouté à ce que je t'ai tout à l'heure... n'est-ce pas...Moyashi.? ».

Allen se tassa un peu montrant ainsi à Kanda qu'il avait raison.

« Nous sommes dans les salles de tortures... comme on les appelle... ses salles ont justement été conçues pour que les exorcistes ….rebelles... ne puissent pas s'échapper... » lui dit Kanda.

Allen vint s'assoir sur le lit à côté de lui. Il se figea légèrement et se décala pour augmenter la distance, trop petite à son goût, qui le séparait d'Allen.

Allen planta son regard dans celui du japonais et dit:

« Lenalee... quand elle était petite... c'est ici qu'elle était enfermée après ses tentatives d 'évasions? » Kanda hocha simplement la tête pour lui confirmer. Allen se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Comment tu connais ces salles toi?...tu ... » Allen s'arrêta et regarda de nouveau Kanda pour savoir s'il pouvait continuer:

« Tu y as déjà été...enfermé? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Kanda hocha de nouveau la tête pour confirmer. Allen sentit le sol s'effondrait sous ses pieds, pour Lenalee ça lui faisait mal, mais pour Kanda c'est comme si sa révélation se plantait en plein cœur.

« Une ou deux fois... » soupira Kanda.

« je suis désolé » murmura Allen.

Kanda se redressa et regarda Allen, interdit par ses excuses. Ses yeux gris venaient de s'assombrir, humides de larmes qu'il retenait.

« C'est pas ta faute ….Moyashi » souffla le brun.

Allen sursauta, Kanda était en train de le rassurer, à sa manière, et ce n'était pas un rêve. Ces quelques mots que lui seul pourrait entendre, ils étaient pour lui. Son cœur recommença à accélérer. Il leva une main hésitante et tremblante et l'avança lentement vers Kanda. Il s'arrêta en chemin, sa raison lui disait qu'il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. Cependant cette fois-ci c'est sa conscience qui pris un coup de poing illusoire. Il posa sa main délicatement sur l'épaule de Kanda qui se raidit légèrement, mais ne le repoussa pas. Encore quelque chose que lui seul pouvait faire. Le sentiment qu'il ressentit quand sa main effleura cette peau aussi douce que les cheveux qui étaient venus se perdre entre ses doigts pâles quand il avait incliné la tête, le fit frissonner des pieds à la tête.

Peu importe s'ils étaient enfermés, peu importe que le monde s'écroule autour d'eux. Ce simple geste était encore plus intense que leur regard, ce simple geste qui signifiait autant pour l'un pour l'autre.

Allen était coincé avec celui qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Ces sentiments irrationnels qui l'avait tenté de repousser mais qui s'étaient quand même immiscés au fond lui brisèrent complètement le mur qu'il avait construit pour ne pas souffrir avec ce simple geste.

Kanda sentit la main chaude d'Allen sur son épaule, mais la chaleur se diffusa dans tout son corps et s'intensifia au maximum quand elle arriva au niveau de son cœur. Tellement brulante et vive qu'elle était en train d'enflammer tout son être libérant son cœur de son carquois de glace pour qu'il recommence à battre au rythme du sien.

Deux carapaces venaient de voler en éclat avec le simple contact de leur peau.

Allen n 'écoutait plus sa raison. Il suivait son cœur, il se rapprocha doucement de kanda. Sa main sur l'épaule se laissa glisser dans les cheveux et alla se perdre sur les reins de Kanda qui ne bougea pas, seul un frisson le parcourut, mais Allen ne pût le sentir. Il se rapprocha encore et encore jusqu'à ce que son épaule caresse la sienne. Il posa délicatement sa main libre sur la joue de Kanda pour lentement lui tourner la tête vers lui. Une fois face à lui, ce qu'il vit dans le regard de Kanda le fit sourire.

Cette fois-ci il ne pouvait plus reculer, les sentiments qu'il éprouvait devait être dit ou montrer. Il approcha ses lèvres de celles de Kanda et posa un délicat baiser. Ses lèvres étaient douces, tièdes, il passa lentement sa langue dessus pour demander le passage vers une langue qu'il désirait plus que tout au monde. Kanda entrouvrit docilement sa bouche et Allen toujours précautionneusement dirigea sa langue vers la sienne. Ils avaient tous les deux yeux fermés pour d'avantage apprécier ce moment. Leurs langues se frôlèrent, jouèrent ensemble, se cherchant, se trouvant, se dérobant l'une à l'autre. Allen rouvrit légèrement les yeux quand il sentit une des mains de kanda se perdre dans ses cheveux et l'autre sur sa hanche. Il se rapprocha d'avantage pour toujours plus de contact. Il intensifia le baiser. La main qu'il avait laissé sur la joue alla se perdre dans une nuque fine et douce.

Il arrêta le baiser pour regarder Kanda un instant, posa son front sur le sien et soupira de bien-être.

Kanda se laissa aller plus de barrière, plus d'insulte, plus de maudit. Lui qui d'habitude menait sa vie de main de maître, laissa Allen prendre le chemin pour parvenir à son cœur, dont l'accès était interdit à quiconque auparavant. Mais lui c'était différent ce n'était pas « quiconque ».

Quand Allen arrêta le baiser, sa main qu'il avait laissé sur une hanche fine se pressa légèrement et Allen sourit timidement.

Allen retira sa tête du front de Kanda. Il posa ses mains pâles sur ses épaules et prit appui sur une jambe pour basculer l'autre au-dessus de celles Kanda, pour se retrouver assis sur lui. Il avança son bassin pour toujours plus de contact et croisa ses jambes dans le dos de Kanda en le serrant avec douceur. De ses mains il avança doucement le torse de Kanda pour le coller au sien. Ce dernier l'enroula de ses bras et le caressait de bas en haut. Il baissa la tête pour poser un simple baiser dans les cheveux sombres du japonais. Ce dernier releva lentement la tête et de nouveau leur lèvres s'unirent pour communiquer leur envie, leur besoin qui grandissaient au fur et à mesure qu'ils se découvraient plus intimement.

Leurs sentiments enfin dévoilés silencieusement, pas besoin de mots, parfois de simples gestes tendres suffisent pour avouer cet amour.

Leur façon de faire n'a pas d'importance, l'endroit où ils se sont avoués leur amour est secondaire, malgré les horreurs que les murs pourraient leur raconter.

Leur amour est sincère et pure, deux êtres, que tout oppose, s'unissent dans un seul et même sentiment, un sentiment sans borne.

Leur amour est tellement fort, que rien au monde ne pourra le défaire.

L'amour est universel, malgré la haine, la violence, la colère, l'intolérance, tous ces sentiments négatifs qu'éprouve l'homme, l'amour était, est et sera toujours ce qui nous pousse à nous rapprocher les uns des autres.

**XOXOX**

Voilà un petit OS. J'espère qu'il vous aura fait plaisir.

ET JOYEUSE ST VALENTIN A TOUS LES AMOUREUX!


End file.
